Wings To Change
by Lofi Lokison
Summary: This is a surprise pairing. This will be yaoi, guyxguy, if you don't like then please don't read. Lucifer is having problems. He is starting to develop a...crush. Who will his knew crush be and will it be for the better? Or for worse? And for who?
1. Something New

**Prologue**

* * *

I waltzed into my club, ignoring the beautiful dancing women (And Men) and instead just head over to Maze at the bar. She takes one look at my slightly puffed lips and frowning face before asking "What's wrong?"

I sigh "I kissed him". I groaned and put my head in my hands. "Who?" She asked.

"A guy."I said and blushed.

I heard a choking noise and looked up. It was Maze, she was laughing. At. Me. I scowled at her "Maze! It's not funny!"

"On the contrary My King, it's hilarious!" And she burst out laughing again.

I groaned and my planted my face between my hands once more.

* * *

Later that day, nearing seven pm, I found myself in my loft watching "Supernatural." I always found it so amusing how they picture me. As I was watching season 11, I cheered when I found that I came back, in a most unexpected way.

Then I heard the door click open. I silently made my way to my front door, it was closed it didn't look like anyone came through. But just to be sure, I make my way to every room in my loft and check them. Ten minutes later the last room I had to check was my own. I went into my room, looking around, and suddenly I was grabbed from behind and shoved onto the bed and was pinned by a heavier body leaning over me.

"Hello Lucifer. Did you really think you could get away with not finishing what _you_ started?" A voice purred in his ear. I shivered violently.

I knew that voice.

It was Dan.


	2. In The Darkness Here I Come

**Lucifer's pov. It will change between Dan's and his throughout the story but it will mostly be Lucifer's. Anyone want Mpreg? That would be awesome! Wouldn't it? Anyway I'm trying to keep up to date with watching Lucifer but it's getting kind of hard when you only have netflix. Anyone have any site suggestions where I could watch it for free?**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

 **I love reviews and new ideas! ;D**

* * *

I gasped an tried to buck him off. Least to say, it didn't work. My mind was running circle's around itself trying to figure out why he would do this.

"Why are you struggling Lucifer?" Dan asked me, his eyes twinkling with mirth. And suddenly I found myself on my back, with my shirt ridden up above my chest and a tongue on my body. I jerked and gasped with surprise, but moaned with pleasure.

"Ahh...". I could feel myself hardening at his touch...and tongue. I didn't have the strength, will, or want to say stop, or resist him.

 _ **SMEXY SCENE**_ Dan's POV

I heard Lucifer gasp as I kissed and licked his body. I licked my way up his chest and took one of his nipples in my mouth, and he moaned so deliciously. I could not wait to feel him, to _hold him_. I unbuckled his pants and slid them down his hips gently, seeing him not wearing his underwear made me go crazy. Lucifer lifted his hips, complying with me. Once I got his pants down I smirked down at him and his erection. "Eager are we Luci?"

Lucifer's POV

As soon as I heard Dan speak my eyes popped open. I stared at Dan, I was out of breathe and sweating from the exertion of the pleasure. Then my train of thought caught up with what he had said. Eager? Of course. Submissive? No.

Dan's POV

I gasped as I was flipped onto my back, I blinked up and there was Lucifer sitting on my hips looking down at me with lust lidded eyes. I grinned at the captivating sight of Lucifer there. "How's the weather up there?" I asked sarcastically. He glared at me but moaned when I grabbed his hips and ground them against mine.

"D-dan!" Lucifer moaned my name and I...snapped.


	3. Douche

**_Lucifer's POV_**

I gasped and arched as Dan flipped me onto my stomach, I yelled in surprise as a slick finger found it's way to my backside. I groaned when it was pushed in slowly, brushing against my walls. I choked when he added another finger, it was too much, though apparently he didn't think so.

"F-fuck! Lucifer you don't know how beautiful you are right now!" No I didn't because I was trying to pay attention to the two fingers up my-! Dammit it all to hell! Make that three. All of a suddenly Dan hit something. I don't know what it is but I don't see stars I see _galaxies_. I thought I heard someone scream...oh, that was me. Suddenly Dan pulled his three fingers out and I whined at the loss. Dan chuckled at me.

"Just a second Luc." He said. Dan took a bottle out of his sadly-still-on-jacket and coated the lubrication over his delicious looking cock. I licked my lips, I really wanted a taste but I wanted something else more at the moment. That something else Dan putting that tasty looking morsel in my behind. I jerked when I felt a tip of something pushing at my entrance but other than that I didn't move. Dan pushed into me slowly and once he was balls deep he stopped, he was panting like he had just run a marathon.

"S-shit Lucifer. So tight!" He breathed into my ear. Then he started moving, I choked and pushed back onto the cock that had just pulled out of me and drove right back in with a vengeance. I cried out and arched into Dan, who was thrusting into me with everything he had. He spread my legs even farther and proceeded to literally fuck me into the bed. Once we both reached our peak he stilled inside of me and my eyes widened.

"Oh hell no! Don't you dar-!" My words were cut off when he jerked my length once and I came onto my bed. Dan, being the bastard he is, came in me. I could feel the liquid running down my thighs. My arse was still in the air while Dan had pulled out and was not laying next to me.

"Detective douche." I murmured to him sleepily. I could practically feel his grin. "And wipe that damn smirk off your face." All he did was snicker at me. Suddenly he grabbed my hips and pulled them down. I was now laying sideways with my hips connected to his and his length back inside me. How the hell did he get it up so fast?! even I need a few minutes to recover, usually. I gasped as he rocked into me and then slammed himself inside me.

"Fucking douche." I gritted out.

The next four hours of my immortal life were spent getting fucked by said 'douche'.

* * *

 **Hello! And thank you guys for the reviews! And especially to you**

YaoiCrazedLizz1234 **I've had this chapter for a while but didn't get the courage to post until you review :D So thank you! Let me know what you guys think!**


	4. The Star In The Morning

**Thank you guys so much for the wonderful reviews! YaoiCrazedLizz I totally agree. And the person who was to lazy to login "To Lazy To Login" Thank you that made my day. The chapter after this one will have a little more smexiness added. Do you guys want me to wait a couple chapters before introducing a certain little flower or do you want it to be a surprise? Also should I include Lucifer's mother? Again thank you all!**

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Can't Find The Stupid Line!XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

I groaned as I started to wake up. My entire body ached and for the life given to me I couldn't remember wh-! Never mind, I remember. And yes it's still in me. I hissed as I pulled Dan out of me. I really had to piss and his prick was _not_ helping things. As soon as I sat up in the bed and made to stand I immediately crumpled to the floor. I was floored, it's not funny either. How could a mere mortal like Dan make my body feel so weak, so soft, so goo-! Nope stop never going down that road again. Bad brain!

Suddenly a groan came from the bed, "Lucifer?" My eye twitched.

"Yes detective douche?" I asked from my still position on the floor. Dan's face appeared above me and he blinked at me.

"What are you doing on the floor?" I looked at him incredulously.

"What in the name of my father do you _think_ I'm doing down here?" I glared at him. He shrugged as if to say he doesn't know.

"Well if you must know, I can't exactly walk to the bathroom when my legs won't comply from you _fucking me into the sofa_ mr. obvious!" I hissed. He blinked then smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Luc, want me to help you to the bathroom?"

"No I want pancakes- Yes helping me to the bathroom would be extremely helpful!" Dan just chuckled at me and got out of bed, completely naked and picked me up as if I weighed practically nothing. I sqeaked and wrapped my arms around his neck, not used to such an action. He laughed and walked into the bathroom and set me on the toilet. He waited outside until I was finished and then came back inside, picked me up once more and carried me back to the bed.

I kept glaring at him but it didn't seem to faze him.

"Lucifer your glaring isn't going to bother me you might as well stop." I startled at his words but only huffed in response and I snuggled into the warmth that Dan provided. Though suddenly the door banged open and Amenadiel walked in.

"Lucifer we need to tal-! What the hell?!"


	5. The Challenge

**_Amenadiel POV_**

Amenadiel stared at the sight in front of him. His brother Lucifer, and Detective Dan were in bed. Together. Naked. He couldn't believe it. He really couldn't. By grace of his father how would Maze react.

Amenadiel's mouth slowly opened but then snapped back shut and he shook his head wildly back in forth in a 'no' motion.

"Nope, nononono. I'm not dealing with this today Lucifer." Amenadiel walked back out the door and before he closed it he said, "I'll talk to you tomorrow be sure to be dressed!"

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Can't Find The Stupid Line!XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

I blinked.

"Well that went better than expected." Dan looked incredulously at me. Why was he looking at me like that? I only stated the truth.

Dan sighed and said, "It maybe be because some strange guy walks in and see's you naked and your not even concerned about it!?" Dan nearly shouted.

I looked at him with a confused expression. What was he talking about?

"You mean Amenadiel? He's my brother." Dan just gaped at Lucifer. What could he say? I know I'm stunning.

"How?" He asked with a confused expression. "You two look nothing alike and he's...different."

"Well yes but different mothers." Not really, not that he needed to know that. "He was probably just looking for Maze or something they both like to get their freak on together." I said waving my hand dismissively.

Dan growled at Lucifer and pounced on him. I let out an undignified squeak, not that you'd ever know. And suddenly I found himself on his back with his legs in the air.

"No, I will not let you be seen by other men." Dan growled at Lucifer with a possessiveness that shocked even him. I looked up at Dan and smirked.

"Well just what are you going to do about it dear Detective Douche?"


	6. Pervy Dan

**_Dan's POV_**

I growled at Lucifer's words and yanked Lucifer straight down onto me. I heard his delicious gasp and then his scream of pure pleasure. I had hit his prostate dead on. I smirked and pulled back out of him and looked down at him.

"Was that good enough action Luci baby?" I snickered.

 _ **Lucifer's POV**_

 _*Starting when Lucifer said "Well just what are you going to do about it Detective Douche?"*_

I smirked up at him. When he growled at me I didn't think he would do anything. He yanked me down onto his prick, it was hard and my ass was fortunately still a bit loose. I vaguely recall screaming in pleasure when he hit my prostate dead on and I couldn't help but writhe. He smirked down at me when he pulled back out.

"Was that good enough action Luci baby?" I heard him say and I glared at him.

"Oh I'll show you action you prick-!" I screamed again as I was yanked back down onto him, my prick was already hard and leaking again and his abuse of my prostate was not helping. When Dan starting thrusting this time he didn't stop and I tried to form words but couldn't. He was slamming into me again and again. I felt so close but so far from the peak. It didn't help that Dan was holding my prick, keeping my near the egde but not tipping over it. I nearly snarled at Dan but another thrust stopped my words.

"Gah-!" I cried out. I was secretly snarling at Dan in my mind. Oh how I would love to set Crowley and Abaddon, my two favorite Hell-hounds, after him. Unfortunately I couldn't do so since Detective Decker still had some use for him. Apparently though Dan saw I wasn't paying attention to his menstruation's pulled out of me. I looked at him confused but all he did was smirk at me before he spread my legs as wide as they would go and pushed back in, much harsher this time and I moaned at the rough treatment. I heard him laugh.

"Well someone's a masochist Luci." Dan teased me. I growled at him then smirked, he looked confused at my smirk before I flipped us over with me on top, his prick still in me. I frowned at the stickiness when I felt Dan's hands on my hips, holding me there. I growled at him.

"Hands off." Dan removed his hands from my hips with the hand sign which mortals now a-days for peace. A breathed in and out a few times before securing my knees on either side of his hips, which were a bit larger than my slender one's, frustratingly. I lifted myself up off of is prick, with just the tip barely in before slamming back down. And that took my breathe away and apparently his as well because neither of us moved for about a minute. When the euphoria was over Dan began thrusting up into me and I used my hips and body to meet him. I could hear myself shouting each time we met. Nearing the end I screamed and Dan moaned loudly, I tried to lift myself up to prevent him from cuming in me. He realized what I was trying to do and pulled me back down.

He held me there until we both finished and when I collapsed on top of him.

I growled at him. "I though I told you not to cum in me." I ground out.

He smirked. "What fun is that? Besides I like the look of you, naked, disheveled, and cum dripping from your thighs. What better view is there?" I growled at him. It may look good to him but it sure as hell didn't feel it. He just chuckled at me and held my hips still, which his prick was still inside me.

"Would you get out of me?"

Dan looked at me with an amused smile. "No." I growled. "And just why the hell not?!"

He grinned. "Because I like the look of my dick in your ass." I glowered at him.

"Perv." Dan frowned. "Am not." I stared at him. "Really."

Dan pouted. "Okay maybe a little.

I sighed and lay back down on top of his chest, falling into sleep.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Can't Find The Stupid Line!XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 **Thank you guys for your reviews so I figured I'd give you guys a special treat! Thanks for your reviews and feel free to review more! :D**


	7. Shower Power

**Thank you guys for the reviews! Especially you "annie-mouse". I hope you guys enjoy what I have planned!**

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Can't Find The Stupid Line!XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

I groaned as my eyelids slowly opened. I needed coffee before I killed someone, preferably Dan. Maybe I should add some vodka as well? Too early. My brain thought. Too early... Nah.

The pillow I was laying on comfortably suddenly shifted and I stiffened, forgetting it was Dan underneath me for a moment before remembering and relaxing. Last's night's memories suddenly came rushing back to me. The sex- oh the wonderful sex!- the teasing-! And oh by father Amenadiel!

I groaned and let my head fall back onto Detective Douche, prompting a 'oof!' from him.

"Lucifer?" I heard Dan ask. I merely huffed and burrowed deeper into the human warmth. I did **_not_** snuggle. Dan chuckled at me and I frowned. What in the seven layers of hell was he laughing about? I yelped when a sudden slap on my ass came from above and when I looked up Dan had an innocent look on his face which I did not believe for one moment.

"What?" He asked innocently. I growled at him and 'playfully' grabbed his cock. Dan yelped and glared at me but I just looked back at him with the same look he gave me earlier.

"What?" I asked. "Feeling okay?" I smiled and Dan growled at me. He got up off the bed and I was confused at what he was doing before he dragged me off the bed and into the bathroom.

"Let go!" I yelled, I didn't know what he was going to do but I didn't want to be involved. He just smirked at me before pushing me in the shower. I looked a him, confused. He grinned and I suddenly had a _very_ bad feeling.

Then the shower was turned on.

* * *

I growled at Dan when he attempted to help me dry off. Key word:attempted. He pouted as I took a swipe at him, which he sadly dodged. I growled and tackled him to the floor, wanting my revenge.

Dan just laughed at me though and held me tightly when I tried to squirm away. He started to tickle me and(I did not squeak dammit!) I shouted. I couldn't stop from growling (giggling) at his actions. Dan smiled at me and refused to stop.

When I was able to finally get away I ran through the open door of my bedroom and into the kitchen, breathing heavily.

When Dan caught up to me he was out of breathe as well. Though he had a wide smile upon his face.

* * *

 **Until next time! XD :D Any ideas guys? I'm running out! XD Please help!**

 **And those who watch Star Trek do you think this is a pretty good story plot?**

James Tiberius Kirk is a Star who never enlists in Starfleet or is raised by Winona Kirk. Instead he was the "unknown" savior of the kids of Tarsaus IV and comes to Vulcan, which is unknowingly a star, who is a friend. And he comes at the call of one of the Tarsaus IV kids too, in order to save Vulcan which has become the kid known as Kevin's home. In the end he finds his mate, Spock, who becomes immortal as well. And the star that is Vulcan name is Bones, incase anyone is wondering XD


End file.
